Silent Treatment
by Rin Rose
Summary: When Midou begins to ignore Katsuya, Katsuya can't help but wonder if there is more to the situation than Midou lets on. Either way, Katsuya intends to find out.
1. End 1

**A/N: Ok, so this story had two endings. Why? Because I couldn't choose between one or the other. The first one isn't too bad, but the second is rated M, so be warned! I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Good morning, Midou-san," Katsuya said as he walked into Midou's office. Midou didn't respond, or even look up from what he was doing for that matter. This surprised Katsuya. "What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly concerned for the other man as he approached him. Midou turned away from him in response.

 _Oh, so this is what it's about?_ Katsuya thought, thinking back at what he could've done to make Midou so mad. "Are you that upset about last night?" Katsuya asked, and to his delight, Midou cringed in response.

Midou gave him a sharp look and looked as if he was about to yell at him, but stopped himself before he could, as if remembering that he was to ignore him completely. Katsuya, on the other hand, knew he was listening.

"I'm sorry, Midou-san," Katsuya apologized. "I didn't know that you didn't want it that badly. The adorable expression you made the whole time made it seem like you liked me doing such obscene things to you."

Midou blushed in embarrassment and stood up, slamming his hands down on his desk. Without saying a word, he glared at Katsuya before he turned away and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Throughout the day, Katsuya tried again and again to get Midou's attention only to be given the cold shoulder. This arrogant behavior only seemed to piss Katsuya off further, so at the end of the day, he decided to approach Midou once more.

"Midou-san, you can't keep ignoring me like this," Katsuya said to him, meeting up with him once again in his office. Midou didn't respond and walked towards the door, but Katsuya blocked him from leaving, much to Midou's dismay. "If you're not going to talk to me…" Katsuya grabbed Midou's arm and pushed him down on a nearby couch. "Then I'll have to make you."

Midou gasped in shock and glared at him angrily, hoping to show his disapproval without having to use words.

"I don't quite understand," Katsuya continued. "We've had sex plenty of times before and you've never gotten this angry at me. Why now?" Midou stayed silent. "Suit yourself…" Katsuya pulled off his tie and used it to tie Midou's hands above his head. "Last chance…" He continued coldly, holding a rag above him, threatening to force it in his mouth.

 **End 1**

Midou hesitated, but when Katsuya intimidatingly lashed out at him, Midou finally reacted. "S-Stop!" He shouted.

"You finally decide to speak up now that you're in such a situation?" Katsuya questioned. "So tell me, why are you ignoring me?"

Midou paused a moment, thinking over how he was going to explain himself and _if_ he should explain himself, feeling a little distrustful of his lover at the time. "I-I was just aggravated over the fact that I can't withstand you, so I decided to show my opposition by ignoring you."

 _So he's ignoring me because of something as stupid as that?_ Katsuya thought, clearly agitated. _How irritating. It only encourages me to violate him further._ Katsuya didn't say this though. "Isn't that a bit childish?"

"I'm sorry, but..." Midou glared at Katsuya angrily. "But you're sadistic acts are too much to bear sometimes!"

Katsuya stared down at him in surprise that he would yell at him like that, which made Katsuya wonder. _Oh…of course,_ he thought, a new idea occurring. "Midou-san." Midou refused to look at him. "Tell me, did anyone convince you to think this way?"

Midou instantly froze at the idea before he looked up at Katsuya in shock. "H-How did you…?"

"So my suspicion was right?" Katsuya continued. "I'm sure it wouldn't be unusual if people knew of our relationship at this point and the reason that you're acting so upset over this so suddenly gave me the idea."

Midou hesitated a moment before he finally responded. "I'm sorry…" He whispered sadly. "To be wavered so easily. It's pathetic of me to turn my back on you like that."

"Is that so?" Katsuya asked, causing Midou to shudder in fear of what he might do next. Katsuya noted this and felt his anger subsiding to see Midou so frightened of him. He never wanted to intentionally hurt Midou, but he realized that if things had gone differently, that just might have been the case. "Alright…" Much to Midou's astonishment, Katsuya released him, removing the bindings from his wrists.

"W-What are you…" Midou questioned.

"I didn't actually intend to harm you. I only wanted answers and apparently, this was the only way for me to get any," Katsuya responded.

"O-oh…" Midou stuttered, confused at his sudden change of heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" Katsuya said softly as he gently brushed Midou's cheek with his fingers. "You can ignore me if that's what you wish. I'm truly sorry to trouble you."

 _He's not going to do anything?_ Midou thought, blushing in embarrassment as Katsuya got up to leave. "Wait!" He called out to him, grabbing his wrist. "I'm… I'm sorry I ignored you…" Katsuya gave him a surprised look, but Midou didn't notice as he was making an effort to avert eye contact with him, ensuring that Katsuya wouldn't see how much he was blushing. Katsuya smiled at him and sat back down beside him, happily obliging to his request. _I guess I can't help myself,_ Midou thought as he kissed Katsuya lightly on the lips and gave him a soft smile in return. _I really do love him… There's no way I'd ever let my faith in him falter again._

* * *

 **A/N: I had to make at least one sweet, good ending. You know, for Katsuya's sake :) I don't want anyone to think he's a terrible person who doesn't care for Midou because he does care. ^_^ And I happen to quite like a gentle Megane Katsuya, even towards Midou.**


	2. End 2

**A/N: Warning: This ending is rated M (~^_^)~ I couldn't help myself :3 I just had to make a bad ending! Perfect opportunity to do so. ^_^ It's still not terrible, but worse than my usual content. Sadist Katsuya :o Though I think the real sadist here is me…**

* * *

 **End 2**

Despite Katsuya's intimidation, Midou refused to say a word. His patience entirely waned at this point, Katsuya forced the rag into Midou's mouth, causing Midou to gasp in surprise and struggle to free himself.

"Don't act so innocent…" Katsuya whispered cruelly. "I did warn you that this would happen. Did you think I was kidding? You of all people should know better than that."

Midou cried out in shock as Katsuya began to strip him, but his cries were only drowned out by the rag covering his mouth.

Katsuya couldn't say he felt any sympathy for the terrified man. After all, it was only natural that this would happen. Actually, watching Midou struggle and whimper only made him angrier. _He only feels the need to say something to me after he's in such a situation,_ He thought. _In that case, I'll make sure that he **stays** silent._

Katsuya looked back down at Midou, who was staring up at him, confused as to why he had stopped so suddenly. Perhaps he had realized how consequential it would be were he to continue. Midou wondered this; _hoped_ that that would be the reasoning behind Katsuya's sudden silence. But of course, that wasn't the case.

"No…" Katsuya finally spoke up, giving Midou a look that caused the other man to shudder in fear. "Don't even think you've got yourself out of this one…" Pulling Midou's hair, Katsuya thrust into him, Midou crying out in pain in response.

As Katsuya continued to violate Midou, Midou felt himself growing weaker, struggling underneath him less and less, his resistance waning as his consciousness faded. Reaching his limit, Katsuya removed the rag from Midou's mouth just as Midou let out a final agonizing cry before he collapsed on the couch, out of breath.

Midou looked up at Katsuya, tears in his eyes and looking like he wanted to say something, but didn't manage to do so before he passed out. Katsuya clicked his tongue in annoyance at how quickly Midou had fainted. Nevertheless, Katsuya turned and left the room, leaving Midou alone and unconscious as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Why did I have an easier time writing this than the first ending? -_- I really am a terrible person… Anyways, I know it's short, but what do you accept from a bad ending? There supposed to be short and sweet... Or the complete opposite of sweet...but short ^_^**


End file.
